A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for exercise devices, and more specifically to a mesh back support having an adjustable lumbar support.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is well established that proper diet and exercise are essential for a healthy lifestyle. During a cardiovascular exercise routine, the heart rate increases, which in turn causes a person's internal body temperature to rise. In order to cool itself off, the body perspires. While exercise devices provide fun and innovative ways to enjoy a work-out, it is desirable to have air circulation about areas of the exercise device that directly contact a person's body. Currently, the back and seat supports of exercise devices are fabricated from a poly-vinyl material, which serves as a cover over a foam cushion. This inhibits air circulation. Further, these back and seat supports are generally planar, so they do not provide the proper support to the lumbar area of the person's back. Further, by using a planar configuration with a seat support, it is common for a person to feel a tingling sensation in the mid-thigh area if a person's legs are not supported properly.
Based upon the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a support device to be used with exercise equipment that provides for increased air circulation and increased support to the body. The present invention provides for an exercise device having a mesh back support with an adjustable lumbar support.